


GB Celeb Div Interviews with Waynes

by GraceEliz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Copies of my shorts on tumblr, Gen, Gotham Broadcasting Celebrity Division, Mock Interviews
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz
Summary: The Gotham Broadcasting Celebrity Division has been given special permission to ask interview style questions to the Wayne Family.





	1. How to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is one post. Chapters will be added as the posts expand. Links will also be provided. Be aware that not all of the notes/additions on tumblr will be posted here.

Good day to you, citizens of Gotham! 

Following the success of our recent Tim Drake Wayne interview, the Gotham Broadcasting Celebrity Division has decided to open up their mailbox to accept suggestions from the public about interview questions for the Waynes.To enter, please reblog _#GB celeb div_ or send an ask with:  
Your questions - no more than four.   
The name of the Wayne(s) it is directed at.   
Whether you want long or short answers.  
Please remember that the Waynes have reserved their right not to answer personal questions. Tim Wayne and Bruce Wayne are the easiest to catch for interviews, and watch out for our one-of-a-kind upcoming special interview with Bruce Wayne!

Send in the questions, folks!


	2. Tim Drake Wayne Interviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim Drake Wayne's responses to a common question from the press.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://graaaaceeliz.tumblr.com/post/186219037400/interviews-with-tim-drake-wayne
> 
> The additions are actual ones off tumblr, but names have been changed.

Interviewers have been asking one question recently: "So, Tim, what's your sexuality?"Of course, answers vary. They include:  
-Tired  
-*a stare which sends you to the fifth dimension*  
-Coffee  
-Exhausted Student  
-*looks majestically into distance* _Justice_  
-Is that a puppy?  
-*faints*  
-Soft scarves  
-Dead.  
-*walks away*  
-Nice weather we're having.  
-Science! TM  
-Star Wars  
We are sure that Tim has been taking lessons from his adoptive father Bruce Wayne, who many readers will be old enough to remember as a young man himself. Stay subscribed for regular Wayne Family updates!

This brief was brought to you by Gotham Broadcasting's Celebrity Division.

Some top notch additions by our followers include:  
@namenotfound "a delicate flower"   
@heabatbro "Danny Devito"  
@moooooooooo "deadpanning, clearly sarcastic: Superboy"


	3. Damian Wayne's mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asking the real question there sis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://graaaaceeliz.tumblr.com/post/186237898095/alright-do-you-have-the-scoop-on-who-damians

@heabatbro asked us: Alright, do you have the scoop on who Damian’s mother is!! We’re dying to know!

As GB, no, we don't. Unfortunately this is one of the areas Mr Wayne specifically forbid us asking about. As such, we'd appreciate your cooperation. Whilst we would love more information about the youngest Wayne, his mother is a touchy topic. Sorry.


	4. Pocket money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they get pocket cash? Does Brucie even know what that is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://graaaaceeliz.tumblr.com/post/186238260765/gotham-broadcasting-celebrity-division

Anon asked: Mr Wayne, what is a standard amount of pocket money for your children?

"We don't actually get it. We all have allowances, but anything considered a necessity Bruce buys us. He doesn't have any grasp of money." - Dick :)

"B is definitely a provider. He actually gets twichy if we don't ask for stuff, so then he starts just buying us things." - Tim

"Father has no need to give us 'pocket money'. We have allowances." - Damian

"He doesn't understand small money. We just ask and he always gives us too much. I love him very much anyway." - Cass Wayne

Well folks, there we have it. The Waynes don't get pocket money, because Brucie doesn't seem to get the point of it. We were somewhat surprised at the response to this question - I wonder if Mr Wayne even got to see it?  
Send in more asks or reblog #GB celeb div


	5. Challenges of the Wayne offsprings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hardest thing about the kids?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://graaaaceeliz.tumblr.com/post/186242760355/gotham-broadcasting-celebrity-division

The first interview request is in, folks! Mr Bruce Wayne gave his permission for us to email him with asks and questions, and we are fortunate that he responded promptly tonight.@ambrosius-faust sent us: _An ask for an interview with Mr. Bruce Wayne: With a family as big as his with so many children, what are the greatest challenges?_

Oh, my. Well. Obviously, taking in Dick was a whole bunch of new experiences. I don't think I'd ever realised just how quiet a child I was, despite all my issues. Dick just...never really shut up. He followed me around all the time, which I did not and do not have an issue with, but the chattering.... That took some adjusting to. It was a steep learning curve, and by God have we had our issues, but we were best friends. We still are.

Jason I had a bit more of a start with. I'd grasped more of the basics of childrearing during my time with Dick, so his issues whilst different weren't quite as daunting. The father-son relationship was stronger with him, because Jason had no dad to compare me to. Our biggest challenge was probably attempting to give Jason a place in the world I lived in.

Tim.... Tim wrestled his way into my life whilst I kicked and screamed. Loosing Jason broke me in ways I don't think I've ever come back from. Lots of things I've only recently started doing again strike my younger children as out of character, because after Jason I just lost all sense of myself. That's been the biggest challenge. I will always be grateful to Tim for saving me when I didn't want saved.

Cass is my only official daughter and I'm sure you are aware of many of the issues we've faced. She tells me I'm the first person to have truly believed in her. We understand each other in a very different way to our relationships with everyone else.

The biggest challenge with Damian was his upbringing and expectations from - and of - me.

Send us more asks and reblog #GB celeb div. (we're all crying here in the studio)


	6. Reasons for Adoption/Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @Ellaraven sent us: To Bruce, why did you decide to adopt? You must be busy so how much time do you get to spend with your family and friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, look me up @graaaaceeliz or #gb celeb div on tumblr and leave suggestions in comments. I will do every single one (it might take me time but I will).  
> Names have been changed.

Hello again! We've had some excellent questions sent in, so of couse we sent them off to Wayne Manor for answering. As always our thanks goes to Bruce Wayne for allowing this project to continue, so please enjoy the following posts and send in anything you think of.

@Ellaraven sent us: **To Bruce, why did you decide to adopt? You must be busy so how much time do you get to spend with your family and friends?**

Why did I adopt? That's one of those questions that can have a lot of different answers really. I took each of my children in because I couldn't bear to see them left in the situations they were in. Some of them came to me, such as Cass and Tim. Damian is my son by blood, which did actually cause some problems when he first came. The decision to adopt.  
That might have been made when I was yoing. I remember Harvey telling me that I'd be a good dad, and when I asked who'd take me with all my problems he told me that kids don't have to be ours by birth. When Dick came into my life I think it was inevitable I adopt from that point. I never regret it.

As for your second question, I make time to spend at least one night a week with my family. I have friends in Metropolis and once a month we meet up, and sometimes spend holidays at his parents' home in Kansas. It's good working with Tim at WE and I love that most of my children live at home about half the time. Dick spends a lot of time in Blüdhaven and Cass likes to travel but they always come home. I won't stop my family moving away if it's what they need, but obviously it's better when they're living at home.

Not many of our younger members will recall, but Bruce spent several years away as a young man. He hasn't ever spoken about what he did in his time away or who he met, but perhaps if someone asks him we will finally find out! Contact us through ask, direct message, or reblog #GB celeb div for more interviews.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in asks and suggestions to @graaaaceeliz on tumblr or under the #gb celeb div on tumblr, or in the comments here.


End file.
